Interrupted Bath Time
by VicPin
Summary: :Treyletters:TrentxKylexButters: Dos miembros del trío más extraño de South Park disfruta de una sesión de baño que estaba a punto de convertirse en una expresión de su amor... El cual pudieron haber disfrutado de no haber sido por la inesperada interrupción de cierto rubio inmortal... ¿Qué pasará? ¡Descúbranlo!


**_Feliz inicio de fin de semana, gente!_**

**_Aquí les caigo en esta bella mañana desde la ciudad de Mérida con un oneshot lleno de un humor algo burdo, bobo y jocoso, un Treyletters (TrentxKylexButters) para ser exacta. Ojalá les guste ^_^._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Los siguientes personajes no son míos, son de Comedy Central._**

* * *

**Interrupted bath time.**

Kyle Broflovski, teniendo 17 años de edad, suspiró totalmente relajado mientras escuchaba el sonido tenue de una melodía musical de Nigel Kennedy desde la comodidad de la tina del baño.

Era una tarde calurosa en South Park, una tarde de esas en la que dan ganas de estar tirado toda la tarde en la tina con una copa de champaña, una caja de chocolates, escuchando música relax del tipo R&B, Blues, Jazz, Música Clásica, u otro género del gusto de cualquier individuo. De hecho, eso era lo que Kyle estaba haciendo en esos momentos, claro que sin la champaña y sin la caja de chocolates, pero con el genial repuesto de leer su libro favorito "The Borgias" de Mario Puzo…

Y de estar muy bien acompañado de las dos personas que más quería en la vida… Quienes no eran ni sus amigos ni su familia… Sino sus dos novios, Butters Stotch y Trent Boyett.

Sí, así es. El trío más extraño de South Park conformado por el nerd, el inocentón y el bully estaban dentro de la misma tina, la cual, gracias al cielo, estaba un poco más ancha de lo habitual gracias a la remodelación que los padres de Kyle habían hecho al baño meses atrás.

En fin, ahí estaban los tres: El pelirrojo leyendo un libro, el bully jeteando, perdón, durmiendo como Dios manda, y el inocentón divirtiéndose con las burbujas al ritmo de la música de Kennedy.

- ¡Me encanta la tina, Kyle! – exclamaba el rubio menor muy feliz – Muy espaciosa y muy cómoda. Deberíamos de venir aquí más seguido.

- Me gustaría que así fuera, pero ya ves que no siempre se puede, Buttercup – replicó Kyle con ternura.

Butters se movió con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Trent y, poniéndose de gatas, se acercó a Kyle preguntándole:

- ¿Qué lees?

- "Los Borgia", de Mario Puzo.

- ¡Wow! ¡Excelente libro!

- ¿Ya lo leíste?

- Sip. Presté ese libro a la biblioteca el año pasado y lo leía durante mis ratos libres en casa. Muy bien redactado y con sólidas bases históricas.

- Bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es un buen libro, pero las bases históricas son en realidad las leyendas negras que esparcían sus enemigos políticos a lo largo de toda Italia y buena parte de España durante ese tiempo.

- Uhmmm… Tal vez, pero aún así es un libro con un argumento ampliamente desarrollado.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír y rozó sus labios con los del rubio suavemente, fundiéndose ambos en un beso dulce e inocente que evolucionaba en pocos minutos a un beso apasionado que derivó en caricias sutiles entre los dos.

Trent continuaba durmiendo la mona, por no decir que estaba muerto del cansancio por haber trabajado de corrido el día anterior en la tienda de conveniencia . En síntesis: Butters y Kyle ya se ponían cachondos y Trent perdido en los brazos de Morfeo…

- ¡Hey, Kyle! – interrumpió Kenny, quien entraba al baño – Lamento entrar así, per- ¡¿Pero qué carajo?!

Kyle, quien estaba mordiendo con ternura el pezón de un Butters que respiraba muy agitado por las caricias que le prodigaba a lo largo de su cuerpo, principalmente en sus partes nobles, le miró muy sorprendido y asustado al igual que Butters, quien avergonzado por haber sido hallado en plena intimidad, exclamó:

- ¡Kenny!

- Oh… Cielos – dijo Kenny con timidez y algo de pena-… L-lo lamento, chicos. N-no pensé que estuvieran en plena intimidad… Bueno, tú y Butters. Trent está muy jetón, por lo que veo.

- ¡Kenny, sal de aquí, por favor! – exclamó Kyle muy suplicante.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamó el de la parka naranja, quien rápidamente se deshizo de toda su ropa y añadió: - ¡Me uniré a ustedes!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamaron Kyle y Butters.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – exclamó Kyle.

- ¡Hey, tranquilos, nenés! - calmó Kenny – Soy un tipo altamente capacitado para dar placer a discreción.

- P-pero nosotros no queremos hacerlo contigo, Kenny – argumentó Butters-. T-Trent nos asesinaría si le fuéramos infieles.

- Hey, ustedes dos no le van a ser infieles, chicos, al contrario: simplemente voy a fingir que yo soy él. Créanme, hasta les va a gustar tener a un cuarto en el team.

- ¡No, ni madres, cabrón! – exclamó Kyle - ¡Trent podrá estar jetón, pero él no es tan estúpido como para darse cuenta de que alguien más nos ha tocado!

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo se da cuenta, Kyle? Chicos, es obvio que ustedes están acostumbrados a hacerlo entre tres…

- Y también entre dos.

- ¿Uh? Bueno… Realmente eso no lo sabía, pero aún así... ¡Siempre ha sido mi sueño huajiro hacer un trío con ustedes dos! ¡Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no la desperdiciaré, asi que hagan cancha, mis hembras, que papi lle-!

- Ni… Puta… Madre… Harás… Eso... Cabrón – le interrumpió una voz conocida.

Kenny palideció mientras que Kyle y Butters se volvían hacia donde estaba Trent. Éste ya estaba despierto y totalmente furioso, cosa que tanto Kyle como Butters sabían que eso no traía nada bueno, sobre todo para Kenny, quien temblaba como una tortuga asustada.

- T-Trent – tartamudeó el inmortal -… ¿C-cómo estás, viejo?

Boyett se levantó de la tina, mostrando sus músculos bellamente esculpidos y un aparato reproductor muy bien dotado que dejó sumamente intimidado a Kenny.

- Órale – murmuró -… Ahora entiendo porqué no quieren conmigo… ¡Este cabrón la tiene grande y bien provista! Ehmmm… Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme…

- ¡VEN AQUÍ, CABRÓN! – gritó el ex convicto.

- ¡ADIÓS!

**_&%&%&_  
**

**Dos horas después...**

- Kenny, lamentamos mucho lo que te ha pasado – le comentó Butters a Kenny, quien estaba recostado en una cama del hospital lleno de moretones por la golpiza que le propinó Trent horas atrás.

- En serio lo sentimos – añadió Kyle -. Fue penoso de nuestra parte no poder controlar a Trent.

- No hay problema, chicos – replicó Kenny con una sonrisa -. Es más que comprensible la actitud del buen Trent al respecto.

- De por sí Trent es así.

- Hey, el tipo en realidad solamente buscaba proteger lo que le pertenece, en este caso a ustedes dos, que son sus "hembras". Además… Ya vi por qué ustedes no querían hacerlo conmigo… Está bien dotado de paquete.

- ¡Kenny! – exclamaron Butters y Kyle al unísono.

- ¿Qué? ¿A poco no?


End file.
